


Over The Bridge

by DancingOnCapitals



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caring, Cold, Evanstan - Freeform, Friendship, Illnesses, Jogging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingOnCapitals/pseuds/DancingOnCapitals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has been ill for a few weeks. He tries to get back in shape and a friend appears to support him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over The Bridge

_Just past this lamp post. Just past this lamp post and we can stop and breathe._

Chris hates this. He hasn’t been this out of shape in years. He’s never been much of a running person but he didn’t even manage three miles this morning.

He rushes past the lamp post but keeps on running. Slower than earlier but still.

 

_Hang in there. Just past the coffee shop._

He tells himself.

 

This cold really drained him and he’s been as good as dead for almost two weeks not even able to leave the bed except for when he needed the toilet.

 

Scott had visited a few times.

(“You gotta eat, idiot!”)

The vegetable soup had worked wonders on Chris’ stomach.

He still lost a lot of weight in muscles.

(“You look like shit!”

“I love you, too.”

“Eat your soup, stupid.”)

 

It’s a beautiful day. Although very windy, the sun is shining and all clouds are blown ahead without a chance to cast shadows over the city.

 

Chris passes the Coffee Shop and pushes further, he hates this, but he really wants to complete the fourth mile.

 

Sebastian had texted this morning to check in on him. They had planned on meeting up the week Chris got ill. He was in town but Chris’ cold felt too terrible to let him near him so they had to give the opportunity to see each other a pass. Chris is still bitter about this and he really misses his friend.

 

_“I’m fine, about to go on a run. Kill me please!”_

 

He had replied just before tossing his phone onto his bed and grabbing his iPod. No phone means no chance to be disturbed by it and that is the least he needs when on a jog.

 

Chris is halfway over the bridge that is part of his usual route when his lungs threaten to fail him. He still hasn’t regained full capacity yet and his lungs are screaming at him.

 

He is trying to fight through it pushing on and struggling against the bent rise that spans over the water.

Chris feels slowing down, his steps falling smaller and his breaths growing faster when he finally feels a push against his back pressing him onwards.

His head turns right when he hears a soft voice.

 

“On your left.”

 

His head turns left so fast he can almost feel his neck crack.

Chris’ eyes widen and he gapes at the person running next to him.

 

Sebastian is beaming at him, crinkles appearing by his eyes and teeth blinking in the sun. His blue eyes a dip into green making them look like the ocean.

 

Their eyes dart forward and they cross the bridge in unison, Sebastian’s hand against the small of Chris’ back.

 

At the bottom of the bridge Chris slowly runs out.

Sebastian doesn’t let go of Chris’ back.

 

They stand next to each other. Chris bends forward his hands on his knees, panting and his lungs screaming for air; Sebastian’s chest not moving much faster than usual. He stands watching his friend.

 

After a few desperate breaths Chris looks up and his eyes meet Sebastian’s who is smiling at him.

 

“Man, you’re out of shape, pal.” Sebastian grins at him.

“Well, I want to see you after having a cold eating your lungs.” Chris shoots back, looking up at his friend and blinking against the sun.

 

Chris straightens up and they walk alongside the water. It’s still early and not many people roam the streets. It’s quiet and beautiful.

 

“What are you doing here?” Chris asks.

“Oh, I’ve been in town since last night.” Sebastian replies “Meeting a friend.” He adds.

Chris feels a tiny little sting in his stomach. He knows that one. He’s always a little jealous of his friends talking about other friends that he doesn’t know. Or at least this friend.

 

“Anyway,” Sebastian continues “I thought I’d check on you and you texted me you were going for a jog so I thought I might as well combine mine with surprising you.” He grins at Chris.

 

“I feel like this wasn’t the best idea on my side.” Chris says “My lungs sure feel the same.”

 

“You still look good though, a little red in your face, maybe even purple, but still good.” Sebastian teases.

They look at each other and break into laughter at the same time.

 

“You should see me in the mornings.” Chris claps back.

 

Sebastian’s eyes narrow at his. His face goes very soft.

 

“I’d love to.” He whispers.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a tiny little dabble.  
> just a little piece of mind really.  
> comment, like, share if you liked it.


End file.
